Deathbid
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Tiga belas kali-di antara situasi hidup dan mati, Fushimi Saruhiko kembali bertaruh.


**Project K © GoRa and GoHands**

**Deathbid **

**By Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**Warning: Characters' Deaths, shonen-ai, semi-AU, OOC.**

**.**

**Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat demi kepuasan batin penulis semata. Tidak ada sedikit pun keuntungan materil yang diambil oleh pihak penulis dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**.**

* * *

**Satu**

Jemari lentik yang terbungkus helai kimono itu menahan gagang pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan pergi."

Sosok pria gagah di hadapannya hanya membalas tatapan nanar itu dengan senyuman lembut.

"Di medan pertempuran sana ada perang untuk memperjuangkan kelangsungan kerajaanmu, Tuan Puteri. Kau mau samurai kebanggaan negeri kita ini hanya diam menonton sementara teman-temannya mempertaruhkan nyawa demi membela kerajaan kita?"

Gadis dengan surai sewarna senja yang tergerai itu menggeleng keras-keras, sedemikian kontrasnya dengan cengkraman di ujung yukata yang kian mengerat. Ia tak ingin berkhianat pada kerajaan tercintanya ini—tidak.

"Kalau kau bertarung sekarang, kau akan mati."

Tapi bila ia harus melihat rang yang dikasihinya ini untuk pergi selamanya, maka ia—

"Dengarkan aku, Tuan Puteri Misaki." Dua tangan yang di ambang batas ajal itu saling tertaut. "Aku, Fushimi Saruhiko, Samurai kepercayaan dari klan Biru—akan pulang dengan membawa nama kemenangan di atas bendera kerajaan kita."

Ketika sumpah bertemu jalin, tautan jemari itu tak bisa lagi mengikat.

.

.

"Lapor, Kaisar agung. Seluruh pasukan yang tiga hari lalu bertempur dalam perang besar telah tewas semuanya. Tak ada yang berhasil selamat dari pertikaian berdarah itu."

Dalam desperasi, gadis senama bunga cantik yang bermekaran itu membabat habis asa hidupnya.

* * *

**Dua**

"Dengar ya Misaki. Kalau tengah malam tiba, kau harus menyusup keluar dari celah-celah kecil di sana itu. Kemudian kau harus lari—apapun yang terjadi, larilah terus dan jangan sekali pun kau menoleh ke belakang. Paham?"

Bocah kecil bermanik kuning madu itu mengangguk polos.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus kabur?"

Bocah berkacamata di hadapannya menghela napas pasrah. Bukan inginnya untuk menceritakan kebenaran pada sobat kecilnya ini.

"Kita akan dibawa ke tempat monster." Kereta reyot ini akan berjalan menuju tempat pelelangan budak. "Kalau kita sampai di sana, para monster itu akan memakan kita." Para bangsawan tidak waras itu akan memperbudak semua manusia hina yang ada di sini.

Bagi orang-orang yang mengerti, sebuah analogi tak akan sekeji realita.

Tapi bagi seorang bocah tanpa dosa bernama Yata Misaki, manipulasi buah bibir tadi adalah mimpi buruk yang sama.

"Be-benarkah itu? Hiks… Saruhiko-nii, aku takut…"

Sang bocah berkacamata balas memeluk adik kecilnya yang ketakutan itu. "Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tinggal melakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi saja."

Paling tidak, Misaki akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi… kalau aku keluar lewat celah kecil itu, nanti Saruhiko-nii keluarnya lewat mana?"

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tak berdosa bocah itu.

Karena jawabnya adalah sesimpel kata 'mati'.

* * *

**Tiga**

"…_sensei,_ hari ini datang lebih awal dari biasanya? Ada _check up_ kesehatan lagi kah?"

Sosok yang terbaring di atas putih yang monoton itu tersenyum ramah. Di sampingnya, sang dokter hanya menggeleng pelan sambil beringsut mendekat.

"Kenapa kau murung sekali, sensei? Biasanya selalu meledekku…"

Pria muda itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya mendudukkan diri di samping pemuda yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya itu. Ah, waktunya sisa sedikit lagi…

"…Aku ingin jalan-jalan di luar," keluh sang pemuda dengan surai bata. Sejak tadi napasnya terasa makin berat saja.

"Di luar sedang badai salju, Misaki." balas sang dokter dengan raut datar. Namun tidak demikian dengan matanya yang terus memandang nanar.

"Sayang sekali," padahal ia ingin diajari cara membuat boneka salju yang besar. "Lain kali?"

Rasa perih makin menjalar di dada sang dokter gagal itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, menggenggam erat tangan lemah yang makin mendingin itu. Sisa berapa menit lagi—berapa detik lagi?

"Aku janji." Kalau nanti bertemu lagi. Di kehidupan yang lain.

"Janji lho ya, jangan lupa. Yang namanya janji itu harus ditepati." Pemuda bermata kuning madu itu tersenyum lebar. Alisnya memicing. Jemarinya bergetar. Napasnya makin terengah.

Ia sekarat.

* * *

**Empat**

"Jadi, besok kita akan diterbangkan ke Indonesia untuk persiapan perang melawan Belanda?"

Sang rekan wajib militer bermuram durja takala sahabat karibnya malah terlihat mengeluarkan seringaian senang. Hei hei, di sini mereka sedang beraruh nyawa tahu!

"Bisa saja salah satu dari kita akan mati besok dan kau malah kelihatan senang, Misaki." Sang pemuda beraut kusut itu mencibir pada rekannya yang bersurai bata.

"Kau tidak asyik, Saru!" ejek sang pemuda bernama Misaki. "Kita kan bertarung berdua, jadi tidak mungkin mati. Kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!"

Cengiran lebar.

Ucapan janggal.

"…Misaki, aku belum pernah mati."

Jeda sejenak.

"…oh…"

"Atau sebenarnya kau ingin aku terlibat dalam situasi hidup-mati supaya kau bisa sok pahlawan dan menolongku?" Seringai jahil.

"Jangan bercanda Saru, aku sedang serius di sini."

"Aku juga sedang serius, Misaki." Kuning madu dan biru _navy_ berpandangan. "Aku belum pernah mati—dan belum mau mati sekarang."

Pemuda yang tadinya terus tersenyum lebar itu kini memandang nanar.

"Aku tahu itu, aku tahu…"

"Tanggal tujuh besok kita akan berangkat, jadi tenangkanlah dirimu dan jangan pikir hal yang aneh-aneh dengan otak lemotmu itu."

"Sialan! Otakku tidak lemot!"

.

.

Tanggal 6 Agustus 1945, sebuah bom atom dijatuhkan telak di atas kota Hiroshima.

* * *

**Lima**

Deru suara tembakan memekik dalam ruangan. Dalam sekejap mata, dua orang di sisinya tumbang seketika.

"Kusanagi-san! Totsuka-san!"

Dua orang rekannya kini telah tak bernyawa. Ia tinggal sendirian—berdua, bila sang pelaku pembunuhan yang berdiri sepuluh meter di hadapannya itu ingin dihitung.

"Kau—brengsek!"

Matanya memandang benci ke arah pria berkacamata yang tersenyum sadis sambil mengarahkan pistol padanya. Senyum tak wajar itu kemudian pecah menjadi tawa tak terkendali. Sang pemuda berambut jingga meneguk ludah. Dia sudah gila.

"Kalian sudah melihat hal-hal yang tak seharusnya dilihat, jadi memang pantas mati." ujar sang pembunuh sambil menyeringai bak orang berjiwa sakit.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, kau—psikopat jahanam!" Sang pemuda yang emosinya tersulut itu menerjang maju, bersenjatakan pisau lipat yang bukan tak asing lagi di tangannya. Hidup atau mati. Membunuh atau dibunuh. Tinggal itu pilihannya saat ini.

'DOR!'

Sialnya, selongsong peluru terlebih dahulu mampir ke dalam tulang keringnya.

"Whoa. Santai dulu, Yata Misaki~" pembunuh keji itu menyeringai senang. Mangsanya sudah tak berkutik sekarang.

Mulut pistol sudah melekat di dahi Misaki, raganya sudah tak punya kesempatan untuk bertaruh.

"Jadi, mau mati sekarang atau bermain denganku dulu, hmm? Mi~ sa~ ki~?"

Ia balas menatap jijik.

"Lebih baik kau bunuh aku sekarang, monyet busuk!"

* * *

**Enam**

Dua bilah pedang karatan saling beradu, riuh rendah dari penonton makin menggila bagai ingin menyobek telinga. Di sebuah colosseum besar, dua manusia hina tengah beradu nyawa.

"Seranganmu hanya begitu saja hmm, Misaki?" Walau lelah, ia tetap berusaha menyeringai.

"Diamlah, Saru!" Pemuda manis yang jadi lawannya hanya balas menatap tajam.

Di balik manik kuningnya, Saruhiko dapat melihat pantulan keraguan.

"Kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh, kau bisa mati." tukas Saruhiko—kembali melancarkan serangan pada sang lawan.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu." Tukas balik. Belah bibir kering itu merapat sesaat.

"Kita sedang dipaksa untuk saling membunuh di sini. Jangan naif Misaki, kita tak punya pilihan lain lagi selain menang atau mati." Sepasang biru kelam menatap nanar. "Atau kau mau aku yang membunuhmu?" Ujung pedang kembali teracung ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku."

Saruhiko tertawa lantang. Darimana Misaki bisa menyimpulkan hal yang terlalu percaya diri begitu?

Tapi ia benar.

"Hahaha, lalu bagaimana Misaki? Mau mati bersama saja sekalian?" Pemuda itu tertawa laknat dalam desperasi.

"Idemu bagus juga, Saru."

"Beneran mau begitu? Jadinya kok malah seperti kisah Romeo-Juliet?"

"Berisik kau. Lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan ini!"

Keduanya saling bertukar senyum sebelum mengayun pedang masing-masing.

* * *

**Tujuh**

"Misaki… Misaki… akhirnya bertemu juga…"

Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum lega. Tangannya mulai menggapai-gapai. Di hadapannya, sosok berambut jingga dan bermata emas yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

Sudah enam kali mereka dipermainkan waktu.

Kali ini, Saruhiko mengingat semua histori yang telah ia alami. Tsk, entah berapa kali mereka dipermainkan dunia.

Tangannya masih meraung, mencoba menggamit. Entah kenapa dari tadi gagal saja hasilnya.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku, Misaki. Kali ini, kita berdua pasti akan hidup bahagia."

Sang pujaan hati menggeleng lemah.

"K-kenapa? Aku sudah susah payah mencarimu dan kau malah—"

Sang pemuda merah bata tertunduk sedih dan Saruhiko makin tak mengerti. Dengan gerakan lembut, ia kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk mengangkat wajah Misaki—

—tangannya tidak bertemu apa-apa. Tidak dengan helai rambut, tidak ada halusnya kulit, tidak pula dengan rintikan air mata. Yang menyapa jemarinya hanyalah hampanya udara.

Dengan wajah pucat pasi, Saruhiko menatap wajah pucat sang objek cinta tak sampainya itu. Dari pucuk kepala, hingga ke sepasang kaki—

"—ah."

Saruhiko mendesah pilu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah—"

Orang yang semasa hidupnya pernah dipanggil Yata Misaki itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan kepala dan tangisan sendu.

Ia terlambat, orang mati tak akan pernah bisa diajak hidup bahagia bersama.

* * *

**Delapan**

"Aaaah~! Lagi-lagi nilai matematikaku dapet merah!"

Sang pemuda smp menyipitkan mata kuningnya sambil menatap langit sore yang masih cantik-cantik saja.

"Bagus kan. Nilainya sama warna dengan rambutmu." ledek sang pemuda berkacamata yang berjalan tenang di sisinya. Sialan, itu penghinaan kejam.

"Kau jahat Saru!" sang pemuda bersurai merah bata itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nanti malam ajari aku buat remidi, ya?"

Yang berkacamata hanya menggumam panjang. Kalau kata kawannya yang bernilai merah itu, artinya 'iya'. Tentu saja sang pemuda yang kurang pintar matematika itu kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"Horeee~! Saruhiko baik deeh~"

Sepasang tangan merangkul singkat. Fushimi Saruhiko dibuat salah tingkah seketika.

"M-misaki—" Mulanya merah. Pfft.

"Ayo kita balapan sampai rumah, Saru!"

Surai yang dihujani kemilai senja itu bergerak melambai. Kaki Misaki berlari cepat di trotar jalanan. Langkahnya begitu riang dan bahagia sampai-sampai Saruhiko turut tersenyum tanpa sadar sambil mengejarnya. Misaki yang seperti itulah yang selalu ia—

'TIIIIIIIIINN!'

Sebuah truk kehilangan kendali. Kendaraan besar itu hilang keseimbangan dan tergolek ke arah trotoar, bersiap menghantam Misaki—

—ah.

Saruhiko berlari sekuat tenaga.

'BRUUUAAAAAKK!'

Ketika Misaki mengira akan mati, di hadapannya adalah truk besar yang nyaris tak berbentuk, jalanan retak dan tembok yang hancur, serta surai biru yang menggenang dalam merahnya kolam darah.

* * *

**Sembilan**

"Sayang sekali," Pemuda bermanik navy itu memainkan helai rambut jingga milik manusia di hadapannya. Yang diajak bicara hanya memejamkan mata. Tidak dengan rasa takut, tidak pula dengan penyesalan.

"Padahal kau begitu cantik." Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sang pemuda berbaju putih di hadapannya segera menepis telapak tangan itu. Ya, 'pemuda'.

"Aku ini laki-laki, jangan kaubilang cantik." Ternyata masih bisa marah.

Yang surainya biru kelam itu tertawa. Sekilas terdengar seperti tawa gila, samar-samar terdengar seperti ratapan Dewa pula. Pemuda bata itu menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya. Orang ini terlihat jauh sekali dari 'dunia'.

Tawa itu kian mereda. Masih dengan seringai nista, ia kembali memainkan helai rambut lembut yang warnanya serupa batu bata itu. Pemuda yang diberi afeksi hanya terdiam. Sentuhan itu terasa bagai es, namun ia tak bergeming. Mungkin ini adalah sentuhan terakhir yang bisa ia rasakan dari orang lain. Suhu tubuh pun tak jadi masalah.

"Sayang sekali kau harus mati di sini, padahal kau manusia yang cantik~"

Senyuman sinis kembali bergulir.

"Sudah kubilang aku laki-laki. Dan lebih baik kau segera mulai ritual persembahannya, 'pak pendeta'…"

Yang terakhir ia lihat adalah sepasang manik navy yang entah mengapa seolah memandang rindu padanya.

* * *

**Sepuluh**

Saruhiko dan Misaki menelan ludah.

Kaki keduanya sama-sama terantai, sementara di sisi-sisi ruangan sana ada puluhan serigala buas yang siap dilepas. Satu-satunya cara untuk lepas tetaplah ada—yaitu merobek lambung orang yang ada di hadapam mereka dan mengambil kuncinya dari dalam sana. Waktu sisa sepuluh menit, bila mereka tidak mendapatkan kunci dan kabur, maka tidak ada lagi harapan hidup.

Dengan kata lain, mereka harus saling membunuh.

"Saruu… bagaimana ini?" Misaki menatapnya dengan tatapan takut. Saruhiko sendiri berkeringat dingin. Satu-satunya cara untuk hidup adalah membunuh—tapi tegakah mereka? Bagaumana dengna ia sendiri? Tegakah ia membunuh Misaki untuk hak hidupnya?

Kedua matanya berkilat penuh determinasi. Ia telah membuat keputusan.

"Bunuh aku Misaki, cepat!"

Saruhiko mengarahkan tangan Misaki yang bergetar ke arah perutnya. Pisau lipat itu mulai menggores kemeja lusuhnya. Sambil menahan sakit sendiri, ia membedah perutnya menggunakan tangan dan pisau Misaki, mengoyak lambungnya sendiri hingga kunci emas yang dicari berhasil didapat.

Misaki hanya menangis dan meraung ketika Saruhiko yang sekarat—borgol tetap merantai kaki dan perut kirinya kini menganga—menyuruh Misaki untuk lari dengan sisa nyawanya.

"Saru… Saru…" Ia tak berani bergeming, ia terlalu takut.

"Aku… t..dak apa, Misak—h… Lari…"

Tangan ringkih itu membelai surai jingganya.

Tiga detik sebelum mayat Saruhiko diterkam kawanan serigala, Misaki telah berlari ke ruangan lain sambil menangis pilu.

* * *

**Sebelas**

"Bagaimana, Saru?"

"Kita tidak kebagian sekoci penyelamat."

"Jadi artinya, kita akan mati di sini?"

Mau tak mau, Saruhiko mengangguk.

Lagipula, siapa sangka kalau kapal semegah Titanic bisa menabrak karang dan tenggelam? Sepertinya dua orang yang daang untuk melihat Titanic sebagai perwakilan Jepang ini sedang terkena nasib sial.

Apa mau dikata, tak ada yang berhak menyalahkan nasib.

Menghela napas panjang, hal yang dilakukan Saruhiko hanyalah duduk di atas kapal (yang tak lagi) megah itu sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Misaki. Menunggu ajal sajalah, percuma bila ingin kabur dari maut. Toh laut yang mengitari mereka ini sedingin es pula. Mana bisa berenang di air sedingin itu.

Ketika Saruhiko mendapat Misaki yang bersandar pada pundaknya—ikut menanti dalam damai—sambil balas menggenggam tangannya, ia tersenyum lembut.

Paling tidak dengan begini mereka akan merasa hangat untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

**Dua belas**

"Yang benar saja!"

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_-nya dengan gerakan membabi buta. Helai nilanya acak-acakan, tubuhnya sudah kotor oleh percikan darah yang entah milik siapa saja. Di sekelilingnya adalah makhluk-makhluk ambigu pemakan manusia dan sepuluh meter di hadapannya adalah tubuh seorang Yata Misaki yang telah jadi bulan-bulanan para makhluk serupa zombie itu.

Ia berlari, mengejar sosok yang kaki dan lengannya nyaris putus tak bersisa itu. Tubuhnya berdarah-darah, terkulai tak berdaya di antara kerumunan monster yang berpesta dengan tubuhnya.

Ketika akhirnya Saruhiko berhasil mencapa Misaki-nya, yang tersisa hanyalah onggokan kepala tanpa nyawa yang sudah tak lengkap lagi dengan tubuhnya.

Yata Misaki telah mati terbunuh.

Lagi.

"AAARRGGGGHHHH!"

Dalam desperasi—lagi-lagi—Fushimi Saruhiko bergerak dan mengayunkan senjatanya secara membabi-buta.

Tidak, tidak lagi.

Ini harus jadi yang terakhir—

* * *

**Tiga Belas**

"—pengkhianat!"

Tinju api beradu balutan pedang es, merah bertemu biru.

Saling berlawanan, saling meniadakan.

Hasrat benci saling berpacu, emosi dan kemarahan tak lagi terbendung. Misaki terus menyerang secara membabi buta, namun bukan salahnya karena seorang Saruhiko derus memancing perkelahian dengan segala bentuk provokasi.

Yata Misaki dan Fushimi Saruhiko. Merah dan biru yang saling bertolak belakang. Merah dan biru—yang akan saling meniadakan ketika berpaut.

Di masa ini pun, kembali bertemu dalam ironi.

Tapi tidak, tidak lagi—

(Dua aura saling beradu.)

—tidak setelah ia telah bersumpah dalam serapah—

(Yang berwarna merah kalah cepat, tubuhnya terpental balik akibat konsekuensi dari tumbukan mereka.)

—ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mati. Tiak dengan Misaki, tidak dengan dirinya—tidak pula untuk mereka berdua.

Karena dua belas itu sudahlah cukup. Karena sekian kali melihat jalinan merah yang terputus sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Karena ia tak mau lagi bila harus berpisah jiwa dan raga—

—oleh karena itu, Saruhiko pergi dan menjauh.

(Kalau mereka tidak bersama, tidak ada yang akan mati.)

Karena walau raga mereka terpisah, paling tidak—ia—masih—

"Pengkhianat kau! Dasar bangsat!"

"_Mi…"_

"Warna itu hina, Saru! Kenapa harus warna biru itu!?"

"…_sa…"_

"Aku benci—aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"…_ki."_

Di antara takdir kematian yang menjerat, Saruhiko hanya bisa bertaruh.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Omake: Empat Belas**

Di antara permadani hijau yang melingkupi dan alunan melodi angin yang merayu, dua insan saling bersandar sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Misaki."

Seulas bibir melukis senyuman.

"Tiga belas kali, Saruhiko."

"Bukan tiga belas, tapi empat belas."

Di suatu tempat nan jauh di sana, yang mana frase 'cinta abadi' bukanlah bualan semu semata…

Kisah mereka baru saja dimulai—

* * *

**End of Omake**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: …hai. #gak**

**Err ya, jadi… semacam saya kok publish fic beginian pas valentine? #angkatbahu Mana kesannya nyampah ceritanya ambigu pisan heeelllp 8"D Jadi ceritanya, kaya reinkarnasi gitu. Tiga belas kali mereka terlahir sebagai 'Saruhiko' dan 'Misaki' di ruang dan waktu yang berbeda, sebanyak itu pula coretkenasialcoret ehem, terpisah oleh takdir. Terus di drabble ke-13 itu (yang mana saya ambil setting di canonnya Prject K), Saruhiko inget pengalaman sakit dia di masa lalu kaya apa aja, dan dia mau ngehindari itu. Terus dia berkhianat dari Homra biar pisah dari Misaki deh (di sini Saruhiko mikirnya kalau mereka hidup bersama, salah satu ato dua-duanya bakal mati.)**

**Ngambang ya plotnya? Iya, saya tahu orz #mutermuter Mana jujur saja fanfik serius nan mbuletisasi begini bukan style saya. Sumpil, saya hanyalah makhluk banyol 8'D Cuma ga tahu kenapa kok dapet idenya begini. #dikemplang**

**Terus, saya belum kenalan di sini malah pake publish fanfik kurang ajar orz Yosh, saya BPK—Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama #ewh Panggil apa aja boleh, kalo memang kenal panggil pake nama asli juga ga pa pa www. Saya bakalan main-main ngegaje di fandom ini untuk sementara waktu, jadi—yoroshiku onegaishimasu! XDD**

**Okeh, sekian dulu dari saya. #bows**

**Makannya Bakso Puyuh, minumnya Soda Gembira, camilannya Nastar Keju~**

**Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**


End file.
